when dimension's collide
by Httyd4eva
Summary: what happen's when book hiccup meets movie hiccup. after book 11 and after movie. m means movie and b means book


Prologue:

They grabbed the things and began to run through the corridors of the alvinsmen's headquarters covered by the deadly shadow.

"There they are," yelled a guard as he caught a glimpse of bFishlegs glasses.

"After them," yelled Alvin.

" Quick in there," yelled bhiccup as the wodensfang and windwalker tried fruitlessly to distract the alvinsmen.

"The door's locked," gasped Camicazi.

Hiccup fumbled in his pocket, then drew out the key. He opened the door and all eight of them leapt in.

They landed with a thud on a soft mossy floor and looked around unable to guess where they were.

CHAPTER 1.

MHiccup and the dragon trainers could not believe what they had just seen. They were in the cove practicing dragon calls when suddenly a door appeared and out jumped three young Vikings and five dragons suddenly exited it. When they landed, they couldn't figure out where they were.

" Hiccup," asked Camicazi as they got out " where are we?"

Mhiccup cleared his throat intending to ask who they were, where they came from, and how they knew his name.

Bhiccup replied, " Well if I didn't know any better id say this was berk."

" But that's impossible, the rebellion conquered berk ages ago", said bFishlegs.

" I know," said bhiccup.

The dragon trainers were watching and eventually mHiccup interrupted the conversation with a question " Who are you?" he asked.

" My name is Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the III, and these are my friends Camicazi and Fishlegs," replied bhiccup

" No, that's impossible **my** name is Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the III and he is Fishlegs," said mhiccup

" OH no OH no", replied bhiccup searching through his waistcoat for something.

" What is it", replied Camicazi as bhiccup grabbed a map and scanned it over.

"look" said bhiccup pointing at the map. On it was the map of the archipelago as had always been but on this map was a strange title none had seen saying. Dimension no.2.

" woah woah woah woah", said Camicazi "we're stuck in a totally different dimension, of all the times during the rebellion, Hiccup what are we going to do the others are going to die without you".

" Hang on, what's the rebellion? And what does him (pointing at bhiccup) being away have to do with people dying", asked Astrid.

"Uuugghhh", sighed camicazi as if it was the most obvious thing in the world "the dragon rebellion is a revenge fuelled procedure of the dragon Furious, manipulating the minds of dragon under enslavement to reek vengeance on the human's and not spare a single one, Hiccup is important because a prophecy made a while ago spoke of grimbeard's heir being able to protect everyone. Grimbeard set an impossible task, scattering ten things across the archipelago, ten things only a truly extroadinary hero could find men have wasted away and some even missed part of parenthood trying to find it( glancing at bhiccup) for only someone who was a better man than grimbeard would be able to rule the islands and restore them to what they used to be before grimbeard ended the haddock's well cherished reign over the islands", she ended as if she were spinning a story but alas as the last word drew the spell broke.

" And you know it's him because…..", asked snotlout.

" Because hiccup **unintentionally** found and gathered all the things together, and he did it before he even became a full warrior" smirked Camicazi " not to mention if you follow the direct bloodline remembering to remove Grimbeard's first heir because of an unspeakable crime he committed and just keep picking the heir after that hiccup's the current one".

" So why couldn't he claim the throne", asked Astrid.

" Because Thugheart, Grimbeard's disowned heir, has his heir dead set on being king, and so far he's managed to steal the things of Hiccup and capture him twice, on the bright side we managed to steal back the things so now he can't be crowned king", ended Camicazi.

" Hey Hiccup", asked bFishleggs " when's the next portal out of here?".

" Umm", said bhiccup looking at the map " It's in four days".

"Well you guys could stay in Berk till that next portal thingy comes", said mHiccup.

CHAPTER 2.

After Mhiccup explained to his Father what had happened he said he would be delighted to have bhiccup and the others stay with them till the portal reopened.

" So what's your dimension like?", asked mStoick.

" Well it used to be the most amazing place on the world until the dragon rebellion started, now everyone's gone into hiding", replied bHiccup.

"Well how about we go to the mead hall, then you can tell us all about you", said mHiccup.

" How did you that?" exclaimed mSnotlout.

" Well metal attracts lightning when on a high point, it kind of seemed obvious if I lured Norbert up there it would kill him and Leviathorgan", replied bhiccup.

" I cant believe you guys also have an Alvin the Treacherous", said mFishlegs.

" I can't believe he still hasn't got over toothless pooing in his helmet," said bhiccup.

" A treacherous never forgets", said Camicazi doing a mock impression of Alvin.

The others all laughed.

Just then btoothless woke up from his long nap and poked his head up.

"_H-h-hiccup where are we", _said btoothless.

"_Berk,"_ replied bhiccup

"_I t-t-thought b-b-berk got burned d-d-down," _said btoothless

"_Yeah but we're in a different dimension now", _said bhiccup

"What are you doing?" said mHiccup.

"Talking to toothless," replied bhiccup casually.

" You can speak to dragon's?" asked mHiccup.

"Well he's not called the dragon whisperer for nothing," said Camicazi.

" That's so cool," said Astrid, slightly annoying mHiccup.

" Hey, you know Hookfang's been looking a little under the weather recently can you find out what's wrong with him?" msnoutlout asked bhiccup.

" Sure", replied bhiccup.

CHAPTER 3.

As they approached Hookfang bhiccup could see that he was quite clearly ill.

" _What's wrong little guy",_ asked bhiccup but hookfang just groaned with his eyes closed.

Hhhhmmmmm I may need to consult my book for this thought bhiccup and reached into his waistcoat to bring out a book titled How to Speak Dragonese.

" Wow and you both keep books," observed Astrid and everybody nodded their agreement.

" Aah here we go", said bhiccup turning to the chapter on dragon illnesses and stopping at a page he thought fit most of the symptoms.

" When was the last time he ate?" he asked.

"4 days ago. Why?" asked mSnotlout.

" I think he may have Rhodensvere," replied bHiccup.

" What's that?" asked mSnotlout.

" It's a germ that infects a dragon's body, during infection a dragon can shut out anything unnecessary such as the need of food or staying awake it usually takes between 3-7 days with the rare exception of 9 days," finished bHiccup.

" How do you know all this?" asked mHiccup

" Cause he spends all his free time dragon watching at wild dragon cliff," smirked Camicazi.

" Cami, that's a secret," moaned bhiccup.

" Oh puh-lease its not like their gonna follow us back and tell the archipelago, and even if they did it's kinda cool knowing your king's sure of what he's saying.

" I guess you're right," said bhiccup.

And they all went to the chiefs house and slept.

CHAPTER4.

Later that night as they all fell asleep all of berk was transported into a dream type meeting, bhiccup, Camicazi and bFishlegs were sitting on a type of terrace and all of mberk was standing looking into nothingness.

"Thank you all for coming, now I have become aware of a visitor to dimension and I thought it may be in your best interest to know exactly who he is, it could help you understand him a bit. I thought if you were to see his life you may get to know him more. Now I have translated all languages he knows into norse so you will be able to know what he's saying in: Norse, Dragonese, Latin and French.

"oohs and ahhs escaped," the mouths of the audience as they watched hiccups life unfold before them from the time the warriors I training went to the callibean caves to chose their dragons till the point where he leapt through the door and into the new dimension.

"Wow you know you're so much more than you let on, I mean compared to you that humongous guy looks like a tadpole, heck the whole of the berserkers armada looks like a pile of ants!" exclaimed mSnotlout.

" Umm thanks," murmured bhiccup.

"Well I for one find it incredible that a guy who thought you were a weak nuisance acknowledged that you were the best thing for the archipelago and gave his life for yours" said Astrid.

" I think its great that at least one of us still has a mother," murmured mHiccup.

"what?"

"my mother died when I was young,"

"How?"

"she went on a trip and never came back,"

"and you know she's dead because?"

"because she **never** came back,"  
"how do you know she wasn't captured by pirates and sold into the slave trade, or shipwrecked on an island and trapped by some sea monster, or maybe even just lost?, don't give up until you find her dead corpse, that was the alvinsmen's mistake with me," he patted mHiccup's shoulder

Then the dream ended and they all woke up to see the sun rising.


End file.
